


chapter 2

by Ruby123



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: F/F, have no more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby123/pseuds/Ruby123
Summary: got nothing





	chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=me).



Mr. Agrsest: Where is this witch?

Bella: In my pocket.

Security guard: Now tell him why she won't turn you into a frog.

Bella: Some say the witch has a secret buried heart and whoever finds it, can control the witch. So we searched the cave where she turned up, and we found her heart.

Shows him the heart

Mr. Agrest: That thing's her heart?

Bella: yes, She is vulnerable without it.

Mr. Agrest: so let me get this straight You want to put our national security in the hands of ...witches, gangbangers, and crocodiles?

Security guard: Don't forget about the Chat nior girlfriend.

Mr. Agrest: These are villains Bella. What makes you think you can control them?

Bella: Because getting people to act against their own self-interests for the national security of the U.S is what I do for a living. You take the finest special forces officer this nation has ever produced, Colonel Max Flag.

Mr. Agrest: What if enchantress had decided to fly down, rip off the roof of the White House and grab the president of the US right out of the Overall office? Who would've stopped her? We got contingency plans for nukes in North Korea, anthrax in our mail. We got fluoride in our water. But what happens if the next Superman becomes a terrorist? Bella Waller has a plan. Bella?

Bella: I want to build a team of some very bad people who I think can do some good. Like, fight the next war, defeat the next Superman.

Mr. Agrest: Not on my watch. You're not putting those monsters back out on the street in our name.

Bella: Mr.Agrest we run them covertly not- attributed. Strictly need to know. And if they get caught, we throw them under the bus. The next war will be fought with these metahumans. Ours or Theirs. We're not the only ones kicking up rocks looking for them.

Mr. Agrest: You know we can't control these people.

they walk to a room were max and Chloe are.

Max: Chloe, Be strong!

Bella: Dr.Moone.

Cloe: Enchantress

Bella: Meet the Enchantress Mr. Agrest. Everything we know about her is in your briefing packs. She's walked this earth for a very long time and will likely be here when we're long gone.

Mr. Agrest: This meeting is ... is now a magic show?

Bella: Magic or not, this girl can do some pretty incredible things. 

Bella: Thank you. for coming good-by,

Bella hopes in a car and driver to Bella reve. and is greeted by one of the security guards whos name is Luka.

Luka: Welcome to Belle Reve, special security barracks. how are you doing max?

max: Good

Luka: and welcome to you, ma'am. How are you? I'm here to assist you in any way.

Bella: Where are they?

Luka takes them to were all of them are waiting.

Harley: Are you the Devil?

bella: Maybe.

Killer Croc: Ain't you scared of me?

max: no

Diablo was eating a burrito and seemed not to notice there presence

Luka: You. Ese. Hola, amigo. Put that burrito down. You got visitors, girl.

Diablo: What's up? 

Bella; is this you? 

Diablo: That ain't me.

Bella: That wasn't you?

Diablo: Nah, they say it's me, but that ain't me. 

Bella: And yet, here you are.


End file.
